regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Seamus Finnigan
Ideally a lovely Coz!blurb would go here __TOC__ Seamus Patrick Finnigan Nicknames/Aliases: None. Occupation: Seamus has recently built a pub named Tir na Nog (or the Nog for short) out of a dilapidated warehouse.. In a few short weeks the pub has become a trendy hangout the younger magical set. The music, decor, and even drinks are much more modern than pubs such as the Leaky Cauldron and the Three Broomsticks. The pub is staffed by young and attractive witches and wizards with Seamus typically acting as one of the bartenders or hobnobbing with his guests. Seamus has tried the make the pub appealing to a younger crowd with karaoke nights, burlesque shows, and regular queer and theme nights. The first floor of the Nog is where most of the action takes place and where the main bar, pool tables, stage, and Seamus' office are located. The second floor (which is only open in the evening) is devoted to dancing and has a DJ booth, auxiliary bar, and an assortment of couches. Aside from his legitimate business Seamus is also heavily involved with the Network. He specializes in smuggling contraband, narcotics, and forgery but dabbles in other areas as well. Home: Seamus lives on top floor of the building that also houses his pub. Unlike the lower two floors he's kept things in his loft much as they were when the building served as a warehouse. Exposed ductwork, brick, and pipes run all along the high ceilings while the concrete floor has been smoothed, polished and tinted black. Aside from a few magical nicknacks the entire loft is extremely modern. Finances: Upper middle class. Seamus was one of the first and most successful people to exploit the economic conditions during and after the war. He's steadily accumulated more and more wealth as he eliminates rivals and absorbs their operations. Recently the need for survival has superceded any further plans of expansion and so he is now delving into legitimate business. As a result of too many close calls involving hitwizards and Aurors he's lost some of his youthful zeal for crime and now operates more cautiously. Household: Seamus currently lives alone. As of now he enjoys the solitude. Who, or what, lives with your character?: Seamus' only household companion is a young and eager house-elf named Szass. The elf is hardly ever seen and resides in a spare closet. External Appearance: Seamus is tall, muscular, and certainly doesn't mind spending a little money to deck himself out in fashionable clothes that make him look good. He knows that he's good looking and has absolutely no qualms about using it to his advantage. A simple smile or flirtation can usually get him farther than threats or intimidation. His ears are over large and stick out. First Impression: What's he so happy about? Internal Political Views: Seamus is about as apolitical as they come. In his opinion they provide a means to an end. The thin veneer of stability that keeps society going and offers Seamus innumerable opportunities to exploit. Quirks/Habits: Clasps his hands behind his back when he is nervous, constantly checks his watch, is never without his watch, shaves his chest hair, hates shaving his face. Strengths: Personable, charming, is physically strong and athletic, excellent with numbers and money, good with charms, curses, and defensive magic. Weaknesses: Vindictive, can be cruel, loneliness, has a soft spot for children, animals, and those he considers friends, is terrible at transfiguration and potions. Fears: being left penniless, being imprisoned, being seen as just as bad as a Death Eater Philias: sex, working up a good sweat, hot coffee, cold mornings, money, success, water Hobbies/Interests: Making money, origami, is an avid collection of Chocolate Frog cards, cooking, weight training, running, swimming, sex, seductions. Seamus is also an avid and experienced aquarist. He keeps two (one salt, one fresh) 1,000 liter tanks in his flat and a smaller 100 liter tank in his office. Guests are often encourage to admire his fish but might walk away with broken fingers if they tap at the acrylic. Favourite Belongings: His aquariums, his fish, an old Gryffindor banner that hangs behind his bed, and old photograph of he and Dean that he keeps in his wallet. Favourite Places: Gryffindor tower: The place has many old and happy memories for Seamus. Parent's farm in County Clare: He misses the way the place smelled after one of the frequent Irish rains and the thatched roof house that he grew up in. The Cliffs of Moher: Seamus considers them to be Ireland's most stunning geographical feature. He considers the Cliffs of Dover to be pale imitations. Get it? Pale!? Secrets: Seamus' entire working life has consisted of secrets. History Seamus grew up in a large mixed family. His mother, a pureblooded witch, fell in love with his father who was a simple farmer and a muggle. They raised six children but only Seamus (their youngest) had any talent for magic. He spent his early life completely unaware of magic. When his Hogwart's letter arrived when he turned 11 his mother finally had to tell the family what she and Seamus were. Though quite shocked at this development his father gradually got used to the idea and agreed that Seamus should attend Hogwarts. After spending seven eventful but happy years at the school Seamus threw his lot in with the Order of the Phoenix following his graduation. Neither Seamus nor the leadership of the Order knew what to do with him after they accepted him as a member. After weeks of being holed up in headquarters with nothing to do but cook and clean Seamus overheard an argument about how the Order was going to get ahold of some vital potions ingredients they needed. Seamus saw his chance to prove himself useful and braved the criminals that dwelled in Knockturn Alley. His keen wit and charisma managed to sway some of the criminals to the Order's cause and Seamus procured what Order needed. Though they were hesitant to associate themselves with known criminals the Order had little choice and made Seamus their liason with the burgeoning Network. Over the years Seamus became more and more involved with the Network in an effort to benefit the Order and before he knew it he served two masters. He was unable to extricate himself from the Network and would not abandon the Order. His boyish zest for life gradually became tempered by the rough and often brutal life of a criminal. After years of working with and for various criminals Seamus began to become hard and thirsty for the wealth and power that he never had as a child. Seamus had nowhere to turn when the war finally ended and the Order disbanded and so he fully enmeshed himself in the Network's activities. Seamus initially served as a low-level flunky. He ran drugs, forged documents, and carried messages. He gradually started to make a name for himself and began to rise through the ranks. He suddenly found himself employing people instead of being employed and also found that he liked it. Two of the most important people that contributed to Seamus' rise in power were his bodyguards. The identical twin werewolves (Lars and Decker) worked with Seamus early in his involvement with the Network and the respect he gave them (along with some other act that the three of them refuse to speak of) easily won their loyalty. With these two powerful companions Seamus began to eliminate some of his rivals and then take over their criminal enterprises. As Seamus' fortune and power grew he became too cocky. Hitwizards stumbled on a paper trail he'd failed to cover up and began closing in on him. A close call that involved a house fire and a flying mailbox threw the hitwizards off the trail but Seamus learned his lesson. He's as ambitious as ever but now moves much more cautiously, alternating between well planned criminal activity and legitimate business. Legitimate on paper at least. Meta Journal: irish_criminal PB: Jason Behr Player: Jared Category: Characters